The Forgotten
by Ecchi Nin
Summary: Kakuzu is dead, and Hidan, suffering a mental breakdown, has completely forgotten about his deceased lover, the enraged soul of Kakuzu slowly steals his sanity. Is it even real? Hidan didn't know. KakuHida
1. Deja Vu

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim ownership of any characters referenced or used within this story.**_

_**How to explain this...Well it isn't your typical KakuHida. I have used Kakuzu's masks as the demons in my story. Revealed in this chapter is the tiger.**_

_**Plot: Kakuzu is dead, and Hidan, suffering a mental breakdown, has completely forgotten about his deceased lover, the enraged soul of Kakuzu slowly steals his sanity. Is it even real? Hidan didn't know.**_

_**The breaks are scene skips, it's not supposed to focus on Hidan's life so I didn't feel the need to shove pointlessness into this.**_

_**AU, Rated M. Reviews get chapters. **_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_Birthed in a combustion of flame a beast crawled it's sickeningly deformed body from the melting black lava, it's skin peeled slowly from it's bone, it's large claws held securely into the crystal white floor. The face of a tiger smiled as it pulled it's deteriorating form from the putrid rotting lava of molten intestines, crawling closer and closer. Black liquid leaked from it's mouth, melting the bottom jaw, it's tongue hung by burning strings of muscle, slowly the lava flowed from it's eye's, the soft flesh puddled and dripped onto the floor. It still crawled, it's bones cracking from the heat and strain. _

_It still crawled, crawled over to the hysterical mess in the corner. It's body loomed over the man, a gurgled laugh erupted from it's bubbling chest, it rumbled the walls and the molten rot sprayed down in a rain of acid from it's broken jaw. It burned the man and he screamed, his skin peeled off and burst, bubbles of puss exploded and leaked more acid. His chest peeled open, his organs leaking from his mutilated form, he screamed and cried, the pain shot through him as his organs burst open from the heat enveloped over him, leaking their foul smelling, chocking him as he seized wildly against the floor._

_The beast laughed harder, swiping it's razor claws against him repeatedly until he was unrecognizable. The doomed man gargled on his own blood as he prayed to his God, his eye's rolled into the back of his head as darkness consumed him, his heart, left untouched beat slowly, about to give out, accepting his death he faded in and out, the beast's laughter filled his ears, it's laughter changed, it started to sound strangely familiar, like a small beeping._

_**Like the beeping to his alarm clock.**_

Hidan gasped as sat up, a cold sweat soaked his shaking body. Holding his frantically beating heart, the nightmare replayed in his thoughts, it made him sick, he remembered the smell, somehow he could imagine such a smell was completely revolting, the nausea in his stomach projected it's bile out of his mouth, he was barely able to run himself to the bathroom before it burst out past his lip's.

He Heaved all his stomach acid into the porcelain bowl. His shoulders shook pathetically as he fell onto his side, the cold tiled floor soothed his now heated body, it swept the sickness away from him. He pushed his forehead to the floor, sighing he calmed down. In the background he heard the small alarm on his clock beep, for once he was grateful for the torturous machine.

He lifted himself up, and stood. His leg's felt weak, shaking as he walked to turn the small clock off. He shook his head, leave it up to his twisted mind to dream up such a thing. He couldn't help but feel a sort of deja' vu. The beast in his dream, that beast, he knew it from somewhere. It teased his thoughts, it was like he was missing a piece of a puzzle, like something in his memories was missing. He pondered for a small while, giving in at the end, maybe he didn't know..._maybe he did_

* * *

"_I don't know how to explain it._ It's like it was real, like I knew the tiger's face. I feel like..._I feel like something is missing, something I should remember_." Hidan explained, his voice strained as he watched his psychiatrist nod and write inside his small notebook. The doctor rubbed his eye's and leaned back, he looked thoughtful, clicking his tongue before he spoke carefully to Hidan.

"Do you propose that you have memories that you are keeping from yourself? I think that you're experiencing a sort of recollection of a lapse in your memory un. Have you recently experienced any other Deja Vu'?"

"Deidara, do you think I wouldn't tell you? How long have I been fucking coming here." Hidan said exasperated and Deidara could only sigh, Hidan was a mystery, he had been coming here for almost six months and he had yet to even figure out the man, yet to break him apart to put him back together the right way, and right now Hidan was in need of help, he had a big problem with opening up, and blocking all attempts to find the real Hidan.

"Well, What do you think it means? Do you think it means anything?"

"I...I think I need to think." Hidan drawled, his pink eye's looked lost as they darted back and forth. Deidara pursed his lip's together, he really didn't want to allow Hidan to leave, he looked too stressed to be left alone, he often told Deidara that he inflicted pain on himself, he claimed it brought him back to better times. He knew Hidan might see this as an excuse to harm himself, but the albino man already left, closing the door behind him.

Deidara sat for a few minutes, chewing on the back of his pen, loosing himself in thought, pressing the intercom he heard the familiar voice on the other end.

"_Yes brat_?"

"Danna, can you get me the files on Hidan Hoku, Un?"

* * *

Deidara sat at his kitchen table, flipping through the few files they had on Hidan. He took notes on some details that might cause Hidan to suffer from those horrific nightmares. Sighing he felt someone tap his shoulder, a pair of lips press against his cheek. "So brat, why did you need these?"

"Hidan un. A patient of mine. Hear this. At the age of 15 he killed his father and mother, no major chargers were issued do to him pleading temporary insanity and not even evidence to proove he actually did it. Also here it say's he follows a religion called Jashinism."

" Sounds like a real nice guy."

"He is un!...Also states he was married to a man called '_Kakuzu Hoku_' Both were in a car accident, leaving his husband scarred, and also in need of a heart transplant. It say's he died on the operating table a few months afterwords...It seems Kakuzu was a organ dealer in the black market, he was in jail for awhile, and..oh un, here is a picture of him."

Deidara gasped as he looked at a picture of the man's bare back, four masks tattooed on, one was the face of a tiger, it seemed to mock him, it's large smile spread smugly on it's face.

_Hidan was in trouble._

* * *

Hidan threw his key's on his counter as he walked around the dimly lit kitchen in his home, peaking out the dark window like he always did, he felt like he was being watched all the time, he rolled his eye's, he was so fucking crazy. His stomach growled and alerted him he needed to look around for food, no surprise he didn't find any, so he called for take-out, he was sour that he was paying so much, but his stomach felt so empty.

He walked into his living room and sat on his black leather couch, he had time to kill before the food would arrive, and though he didn't want to think about his dream, his thoughts went right to it. He knew that he had seen that tiger's face before, it was on the tip of his tongue. Maybe if he just closed his eye's.

Grunting he stood up and walked from the couch, he couldn't remember anything, it made his blood boil. Perhaps he just needed a glass of water, yea just some nice cold water to soothe him down. Walking into his kitchen he pulled a clean glass from his cupboard and walked over to the sink. Pulling up the cold water, he growled when no water came pouring the cup under the facet he was about to walk to find something else to drink when he heard a strange gurgling sound echo inside his pipes. Walking towards it he watched a a small, thread like string wiggled out.

"The fuck?" He said, bringing his hand to touch it, but before he could, thousands of the strings poured out and consumed his body, suffocating him, killing him. He screamed and thrashed, but no one heard him, he was alone after all. Then a shrill laugh ringed in his ear, the face of a bull pulling it's self from the thread's. Laughing as bright light shot out of it's body, coming close to him, he gasped and closed his eye's, fearing for his life.

**_The bell of the door woke him._**

* * *

**Review.**

**Your choice. **

**Continue**

**Or delete the story, not good enough of a plot/ to confusing/ sucks/ what the fuck happened to your writing skills?**

**Haha,sorry this is short, I want to make sure people will read this before I start writing useless chapters. **


	2. Order up

_**The sounds are supposed to be like bells, the sounds of bells and chimes are signs that demons are close. **_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Hidan shook violently as he tried to stand up, he couldn't shake the feeling of all those threads around his body, crushing him slowly. The face of another beast laughing at his misfortune as it tried to steal his life with the ball of blinding light, the sound of thunder booming into his ears as the light came so close,it made his hair stand on edge and skin burn but then..._but then, then the bell rang, did it really ring?._

_**The door bell rang again.**_

Hidan jumped and quickly ran over to his door, shaking as he peeked through the peephole. He sighed in relief, outside was a boy, a large box of pizza in his hand's. He practically threw the door open, scaring the poor kid as he jumped back holding the pizza box partially over his masked face.

"Oh, Hidan-kun! You scared Tobi. Tobi is a good boy, he brought your pizza in less than ten minutes."

"Whatever, how much do I fucking owe you?" Hidan said frantically, in truth he really wished he could ask the kid to stay, he felt the nervousness of being left alone creep up on him, being left alone to fend by himself, with these...these beasts.

The beasts..._The beasts are real? _No, They weren't. Hidan at least told himself that.

"Hidan-kun shouldn't curse...He never really liked it. This has already been paid for it personally." Tobi laughed, and handed Hidan the Pizza. " Have you met the eagle yet?" Tobi snickered and ran, ran and left Hidan standing in his door way, holding onto his pizza, the darkness creeping in through the open path, whipping it's cold dead hands against his body.

* * *

Hidan stared at the pizza box sitting on his counter, thinking about what the boy said. _**Have I met the eagle yet?**_ Hidan thought the question over in his head, the kid's voice was so, so sinister and what was with the mask that covered his face. Most importantly, who paid for the pizza?

The pizza was just to weird, the box even seemed odd, it was from a closed down pizza factory, the owner had been a cannibal, and put body parts inside his pizza's. Hidan remember reading about it in the news paper, he had passed it this morning, it was rubble, the bricks falling out, the windows broken. It couldn't be the same place...

Still, he stalked over, he was overly cautious, something in the back of his head told him not to, but another part forced his hand, forced him to grab the cardboard lid and slowly open it. He was sacred, he couldn't lie, he hadn't the slightest clue what might be in the box, what might be ready to pounce at him.

He closed his eye's tight and threw the lid open, waiting for another beast. Nothing happened, still he gave it a few more minutes, and he figured he was safe, safe for now. But when he opened his eye's, he gagged and ran to his sink, throwing up viciously. The box of pizza lay on his counter, the assortment of human body parts splayed across the bloody bread, maggots grew and infested the box, crawling and eating the rot.

He ran to his door, not even bothering to find his shoe's, he needed to find Deidara, the police, anyone, but before he could open the door, the bell rang.

"Hidan! It's me un. I need to talk to you!"

Hidan felt his panic fall and opened the door quickly for the blonde, pulling him into a tight embrace, he shook against him, his relief caused him to cry, cry like small child, cry for the first time in years.

* * *

Hidan stared at the pizza, the normal cheese pizza._ The fucking normal pizza_, the pizza not even from the burnt down restaurant, no sitting on his counter was the pizza he ordered.

"Are you sure un?" Deidara asked, Watching as Hidan didn't move his eye's from the box and nodded slowly. Sighing Deidara grabbed Hidan's phone and called the place on the box, a polite women picked up on the other end.

"_Hello_?"

"Hello un. I ordered a pizza from you, un. I live on 22 Okane road."

"_Yes, it say's you're pizza has been delivered and paid for._"

"Well, you're delivery boy Tobi has played a nasty trick on us un."

"_Sir, No one here is named Tobi, no Itachi delivered your food, he said that a man with stitches paid for it at the door_."

_**The power went out.**_

* * *

Hidan and Deidara sat in the small 24 hour coffee shop, both sipping their drinks quietly.

"Hidan." Deidara said firmly, looking at the blood shot pink eye's darting quickly back and forth. "Hidan, are you taking anything? Is this because of the dreams? Narcotics aren't going to help you."

"I'm not on fucking drugs." Hidan hissed, glaring at Deidara.

" Deidara, I think something is out to get me, I don't know who, I really don't know why, but someone wants me dead." Hidan whispered across the table, his voice breaking every so often. Deidara couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but he first needed to get Hidan to understand his situation.

"Hidan, do you remember what happened five years ago?"

"What happened?"

Deidara frowned, that's what he had expected. He forgot, he forgot and was now remembering, but these memories are slowly driving him insane, he could feel Hidan's anxiety radiating off him. It made him nervous.

_**The bells on the door rung quietly.**_

Both looked up to see a boy walk over and sit down behind Deidara. He kept his head down, his shoulders hunched as he looked at something in his hand's. Deidara shrugged and looked back at Hidan, but Hidan's gaze stayed locked onto that spiky haired boy, he knew that hair, it was the same as the Tobi kid.

Slowly the kid brought his hand closer to his face, pushing something Hidan couldn't see over his head. He turned around slowly, a low laugh came from his lethargic form.

"_Tobi found the eagle_."

* * *

_**Gaaaahhh short Chapters, but this will have some longer future ones, just bear with me.**_

_**Review if you want another chapter. Yes, that means you. AND you. I didn't forget you over there either... :}**_

_**love, Nin.**_


	3. Nightmare

_**Review please! So, I think you guy's are totally not going to be able to guess how this might end, but don't worry, the story isn't close to ending yet. ;D **_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Hidan looked in horror as Tobi moved slowly from his chair, his skin slowly peeled away with each step he took, threads leaked from the forming holes, embossing his whole body. They formed a new beast, one with wings of rot, decaying bones shaped like that of a fly's translucent set.

"Tobi was a good boy, Tobi always wanted to stay a_** good boy**_." the beast growled, it's voice no longer the human childish one of the boy, no this one was deep, it made a shiver crawl up his spine. He watched as it spread it's threads over the cafe, encasing them in a cocoon of black, only the pink of Hidan's eye's and the masked face of the beast could be seen.

"Why did Tobi become a bad boy?" It whispered, it's hot breath hit Hidan's face, the smell of putrid flesh invaded his senses, he felt himself lean away, his body shaking as the creature crawled it's awkward body closer. "Tobi never really was a good boy... He wants your love, but you forgot him didn't you?" Hidan couldn't move, fear rooted him in his spot, and closer and closer the creature was coming, he couldn't move, not even when the beast was inches infront of him, deep red eye's peered into his.

"_Hidan! Hidan wake up!"_ Hidan heard faintly in the back of his mind, but the beast roared and pierced it's claws through his chest, it's hand ripping the beating frantically organ from it's place.

"He want's this, he gave you his, remember?" The eagle laughed, the mask falling to the floor and slowly turned into a puddle of blood, the threads disappeared from around them. Hidan cried out and held over the large wound, the blood spluttered from his chest, soaking his skin red. He gasped and crawled, finding himself alone, he leaned against a table, and felt the emptiness inside him.

"_Hidan! Un. Please wake up!_" He heard again, the voice grew louder and louder. It was so close, so close to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, someone shaking him in a fury. He closed his eye's and listened to the begging, the hand held his skin in a vice grip, and shook him again.

He opened his eye's and sat up. Feeling fanatically over his chest, nothing, he could feel the slow beating of his heart. It was all there, he was still alive, still in the cafe. _He was alive_? He looked up, Deidara's large blue eye's scanned over him, his hand held onto his shoulder.

"Hidan!" The blonde yelled and brought the shaking albino towards him, embracing him in a hug of relief, happiness, fear, and because he knew, _**he knew Hidan needed it**_.

* * *

Hidan sat down on the large black leather couch, a cup of tea held in his pale hands. Sitting next to him was the male receptionist at Deidara's therapy office, the small redhead who always sounded bored and annoyed. Hidan was actually very surprised that he and Deidara were in fact together, and also legally married. To be honest, he never even knew that Deidara was gay... not that it mattered of course, he was just surprised.

"So, Hidan." Sasori drawled, he wasn't to thrilled to have been woken up in the middle of the night to find out that first of all Deidara had snuck out and visited Hidan at such a time, then that he had caffeine, something that Sasori forbidden Deidara from drinking due to his habit of crashing later and that he was now awake with a mentally unstable patient as Deidara made them something to eat.

Hidan jumped and looked at Sasori, his hand's holding dangerously tight to the cup, he could feel the strain of the porcelain, he felt it giving in, seconds away from cracking. Sasori noticed to,and reached out to pry the cup from Hidan before he placed in neatly down on a near by coaster.

"Hidan's alittle nervous un, be nice Danna." Deidara walked in and sat in between the two, placing the plate he made down on the coffee table. His blue eye's glared a quick second at Sasori's muddy brown one's, giving him a warning.

"So Hidan, I need to know what happened this time. Un, We also have some things to go after we both get a good nights sleep."

Hidan twitched and looked at Deidara in a worried, excited mess. He was not about to sleep, if he could stop himself, he was never going to sleep again, ever. Deidara sighed and looked sternly a Hidan, he knew sleep was the last thing on Hidan's mind, but in the state Hidan was in now, he needed sleep,he was bound to suffer _**another**_ mental break down without one.

"I will stay in the room with you Hidan, nothing can get you. Danna will be there too,we can help you un." Hidan looked at them both, they couldn't protect him, those beasts couldn't be stopped by them, because they weren't real._ No they weren't_ Hidan thought over and over. The beasts couldn't be real. They weren't, they were his inner demons,unleashed onto him. _The beasts aren't real, they aren't real,_ oh, _**but they were real**_. Real as everything, real as Deidara, real as Sasori, real as himself.

* * *

Hidan looked around cautiously, he knew he was dreaming, but it felt too real, like Deja vu'. He was sitting on a stool at the island in his kitchen, the sun was bright and flooded the room in warmth, the smell of something delicious being cooked and the smell of almost a cinnamon scent filled his nose.

"Something smells fucking good." He blurt out and he heard foot steps come from behind him, a muscular pair of tan arms wrapped around his lithe waist, someone comfortably nuzzled against him.

"I made your favorite." The deep voice whispered against his skin, it sent a good feeling through him, it made him feel happy, safe, complete. He felt a warm pair of lips kiss and nip a his sensitive skin, he couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips.

"Ha, always so eager aren't we baby?" The deep voice laughed softly,it made Hidan smile and nod. He felt his worries disappear, just vanish. The stool was turned so Hidan faced the man, his heart beating fast and a small blush creep over his cheeks as he looked a the gorgeous face and smirk. He knew him from somewhere, he knew some how he knew this man. The man obviously knew him.

"Hidan, I love you." He bent down, his face so close to Hidan that Hidan could smell the fresh cinnamon on his breath, it made him feel light headed and he leaned forward, a nervous case of the butterflies deep in his belly, their lip's so close, _so fucking close_.

_**The bell on the stove rang.**_

The man sighed and leaned up again, bringing his hand up to trace Hidan's plump bottom lip. "I have to check the food, don't move beautiful." He whispered and left a dazed Hidan facing the wall. Hidan smirked and turned to watch him as he cooked, he didn't care whether he knew this man, he wanted him, he loved him. _He was in love,_ he felt it, it actually hurt him, it was so strong.

When he turned around, his eye's locked onto the man's shirtless back. _**The Four beasts smiled at him, each one mocking him.**_

"I hope you like it." The tan man said cheerfully as he turned and placed a plate infront of Hidan. The bloody heart still beat, slowly loosing it's life.

"I'm giving you my heart, _you always did want it._"

* * *

_**:O**_

_**To tell you the truth, this was not how I planned this chapter out. I'm still keeping it like this though, It'll fit better with my planned out ending xD Also, I don't usually reread my stories, so tell me if you notice any mistakes or anything I placed randomly in here on accident.**_

_**Again, sorry about these short chapter's, but I don't want to add to much and ruin this style I have going on.**_

_**Please review! **_


	4. Remembering

_**BY THE WAY, have you ever heard that you can't feel pain in a dream? When you get to that point in the story where Hidan has the fork, he isn't trying to get off**** -_-; ****He's testing if he's awake.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hidan looked at the heart, a small part of him worried that usually at this point in a nightmare someone would wake up, but here he was, staring at the coagulated blood around the now still organ. He reached out cautiously and grabbed the fork beside the plate, bringing it to hang over his thigh. He held the cool metal in his hand and brought it down as hard as he could, the fork cleanly stabbing through his soft skin.

"Hurt's doesn't it, think you're still in a dream?" He heard the calm,soothing voice whisper in his ear. He couldn't help but groan, it did hurt, but he couldn't stop himself from liking the pain, the warmth that spread through his body and the feel of the warm, thick liquid running down his leg, dripping onto the tiled floor, accompanied by a small splashing sound.

"When did you ever assume that these were dreams Hidan,_ what makes you think you are even dreaming now_?" The hot breath said seductively into his ear, a tan hand reaching out to rip the fork from his leg, only to bring it down on a different spot. Hidan gasped and twitched, the new pain made him pant and whimper, but not from fear, no, this was something different. Hidan wanted more.

"Are you enjoying this baby?" He heard, it wasn't seductive anymore, it was cynical and mocking, Hidan didn't particularly care though, it's not like it mattered as he felt the fork hit another spot in his leg, it felt just way to good,_ way to fucking good_.

"Kuzu'." Hidan panted pathetically, he had no idea why he even said it, but something told him to say it, and it felt to right to stop himself, so he panted it out again, leaning back into the warmth of the man behind him, to his disappointment the fork clattered against the floor, the chest behind took in jerky breaths, he could hear multiple rabid heart beats, all of them growing faster and faster.

He jumped in shock when he felt something like spiders crawling up his leg's, but when he looked down, he saw thread, threads consuming his body, wrapping tightly around him. The worst part? They were flowing from the man, his body was tearing apart and more and more threads leaked out, and joined the others as they slowly took away his light, until he felt completely surrounded.

All he could do was close his eye's and beg a greater being to will him to wake, he called to his God Jashin, begging him to release the threads, to will him awake, but he waited for the crushing cords to go and they only squeezed him tighter, and tighter,so tight that the pain alone woke him from the nightmare.

* * *

"Hidan, where did these come from un?" Deidara snapped, looking at the crusted blood he was wiping with a warm, wet rag off the pale thigh. "Did you do this? I told you next time that you went and hurt yourself purposely that I would have to inform the hospital that you are mentally unstable and incapable of taking care of yourself!"

Hidan flinched as the hand on his leg scrubbed hard against the raw flesh, and at the disappointment and hurt that dripped out of the blondes voice, he knew that if he told Deidara that it happened in a dream and he woke up like this Deidara might actually consider to call the hospital, but he had no choice, staying quiet and not answering would allow Deidara to think that he really did this to his own body.

"Brat, hush now, if he get's his jollies from stabbing his leg then let the poor bastard." Sasori grunted walking into the room, Deidara glared at him but stayed quite, and busied himself with dressing Hidan's leg.

" I think I'm going fucking crazy."

Sasori and Deidara looked up at Hidan and stayed silent, making Hidan lift his head to look at them both but he immediately regretted it for after he did he felt his stomach flip at the serious expression that both wore. It was clear to him that they actually seemed to be considering the statement.

* * *

Hidan walked into his house cautiously, being alone made him feel uneasy, _but dammit this was his home _and he'd be damned it a few nightmares made him feel otherwise. He threw his shoe's by the side of the wall and walked into his kitchen, throwing his key's loudly against the counter,_ they jingled like chimes_ as they skidded into a wall.

"Wow." He gasped as he looked around the dark room, the lights flickered lazily above, soon in need of a change, the appliances looked unused, and dust collected on top of a few cups and pots. It was like no one lived here, it was dark and dull, so very unlike his dream, the brightness, the warmth, _it was so fucking comforting_ and now, now in his world it was just plain depressing.

He sighed and sat in the same stool as in his dream, this time though he wasn't greeted with food or love, no, now he was greeted with his raging thoughts, his thoughts about what Deidara had said before he had left, the fighting and yelling, he looked down at his thighs in self pity, thinking about the moment that happened only a small while ago.

"_Hidan, I think you might need help, more than I can give you un. But I might be able to help you remember something that might be causing these odd dreams." Deidara said, holding the sides of Hidan's face, forcing eye contact, Hidan snorted and pushed the blonde off of him._

"_You really think that I'm fucking crazy, you might be right, but for now you can't fucking act like I'm a looney, I'm still Hidan...I'm still here." Hidan angrily drawled, hell, even if he might be going a little ditzy, he wasn't going to allow Deidara to send him anywhere, not while he could still function, not while he could still live, he wasn't going anywhere._

"_Do you remember the accident? Do you remember Kakuzu? Hidan...How far back can you really remember un?" Deidara asked, watching those confused pink eye's carefully, they looked lost as Hidan shifted through his memories, the slow realization could be seen in the slowly widening eye's._

"_I can't..."Hidan yelled and pushed past Deidara, his fear made him irrationally angry, and he couldn't help but turn and glare at the approaching blonde. "Leave me the fuck alone you stupid piece of shit, I'm not fucking crazy, I'm not fucking crazy!" He growled, his voice getting louder and louder, he felt lucky that the blondes little bodyguard of a husband had to leave a few minutes ago so he wasn't in danger of getting the piss beat out of him._

"_Hidan, I know you're scared, I'll help, I'm here for you un." Deidara pleaded, but Hidan learched forward and practically threw the blonde against a wall, snarling In his face. "Listen, just leave me alone or I swear to Jashin I'll rip you and you're little shit's heart's out and sacrifice you to my God, just like I did to my fucking parent's." Hidan pushed him painfully against the wall by his shoulder's causing Deidara to gasp in pain and struggle._

_Suddenly Hidan stepped back and clamped a hand over his mouth, his chest quickly rose and fell. "I..Deidara, I...I need to go." Hidan yelled and ran towards the door, running as fast as he could, not even caring that Deidara was calling after him, screaming his name, worry ringing in his voice as he ran. _

_He suddenly realized something, something very important._

_One, he remembered...he remembered his parent's, he remembered how he took their lives, he remembered the blood, the screams, the smell of metal, the iron like taste. He remembered his insanity, it was all coming back, it was haunting him..._

_**He also remembered Kakuzu.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, D; **

**Review!~ **


	5. Insane

**Super short. I'm sorry I didn't reread this so tell me if you realize anything that I randomly added that doesn't make sense. **

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

Hidan sat languid on his couch, his body numb and he sipped slowly from his glass, the alcohol burned his lips as he greedily allowed the effects to ravish his body, the empty bottle of vodka lay shattered against a wall and shards of glass settled on the floor. He gulped the last few mouthfuls and slammed the cup on his coffee table. His mind was blank, his vision blurry, his conscious felt clean,_oh but it wasn't_.

He heard his door creak open in his haze, and turned around to face the darkened hallway, a large shadow crept closer and lost it's size, the trademark high ponytail outlined on the wall as the blonde cautiously stalked over, quickly followed by the shorter red head.

"Hidan." Deidara whispered sweetly as he walked over and grabbed the albino mans hand, bringing him off the couch, his drunken stooper made him unstable but was able to follow the two of them outside. Even in his blurred state the smell of blood filled his senses, but he still allowed himself to get dragged blindly, blindly through the now sticky ground.

"Hidan, un we are almost there." Deidara smiled darkly and sprinted towards the small beaten home, Hidan being forced to stumble and fall to keep up with him. They stopped in front of the small stairs leading to the porch, a sign was hanging lopsided, the words "Welcome' was written in thick red letters.

"It's nice to be home." Hidan slurred as he freed his hand and walked through the door, the smell of decaying flesh and mold hit him as he slowly stepped towards the dimly lit living room.

"Mom, Dad. I'm home." Hidan heard behind him right before he was at the room and as he turned he saw a younger version of himself running past, into the living room, he instinctively followed and watched as the past version sat in between the two deceased bodies, the past self smiled and looked at them fondly, that gleam in his eye grew brighter.

" One big, mother fucking family." the teenager laughed.

* * *

"Why the fuck are you here?" Hidan grunted and pushed his hair back, the hangover pounded through his body and his head felt heavy and pain shot through him.

" Because you need me un."

"Go away Deidara, I pretty sure I made it obvious that I jeopardize the safety of you and your little fuck buddy."

"Hidan...Shut up." Deidara hissed and handed him a bottle of water, sitting down opposite of him, holding a pen and his notebook.

"Hidan, I think it's time you got to know the real you un."

"The real me,huh?" Hidan whispered, and sighed, _He didn't even want to know who he really was_.

* * *

"I remember before I...Before I went and killed the fuckers, that even though we acted like a normal family on the outside we weren't. They were fucks, always telling me I wasn't good enough, that I was a sinner because of my sexuality, _they told me my God wasn't real_. Jashin told me to kill them...I remember the dream." Hidan shrugged casually and shifted in his seat before he continued.

"He came to me and told me he would help me if I took the hearts of my "Parents." He told me how he just used her womb, that I was his son so I shouldn't feel bad. So later that night I carved out their hearts and devoured them, I became destined for the heavens then. Then Kakuzu came, He was my neighbor at the time. He heard the screams and came over..."

"Then I showed him what Jashin told me to do. He kissed me, I remember the shock I felt, I was only seventeen at the time, Kakuzu was nearing his thirties." Hidan looked down, a blush crept over his face.

"He kissed me because blood turned him on apparently. He took the rest of their organs and told me he'd come back later for me, to wait for him. I was found around three day's later by the cops, and after a few trials I was claimed to be a fucking psychopath, even after explaining Jashin. I was supposed to live in a home but they told me my uncle came and was going to care for me... I remember walking out to see Kakuzu waiting for me, He pretended to be my uncle and we ran away together. We lived in a lot of different places, and I sacrificed for Jashin and he sold the organs, we came here around ten years ago. I remember we got into an accident, and he died. I...I think I blanked out."

"Are you even listening?" Hidan hissed as he walked over to the hunched over blonde and pulled the knife from his chest, throwing it to the floor and allowing the blood to soak everywhere. "I told you to stay away." Hidan smirked and walked away, unaware of the thin threads slowly slithering behind him.

"Now that I'm back, I'm going to so fucking enjoy this." He laughed and walked over to the corner of his living room and pulled back a few loose floor boards, grabbing a large case that was hidden and opening it slowly he lifted the large scythe from it's confines, swinging it back and forth.

"_Well,Well, Look who's back._" He heard a deep voice rumble close behind him.

* * *

**Well as you can see, I have made Hidan a complete psychotic xD Don't worry Kakuzu is going make his appearance again in the next chapter. **

**Not my best work either D;**


End file.
